Love Come Secretly
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Neji Hyuuga akhirnya menjadi siswa Konoha Senior High School (Sekolah khusus cowok) bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Namikaze Gaara. Itu nama pemimpin keluarga Namikaze yang sekarang. Gak pinter bikin Summary, fic GaaNeji/SasuNeji pertama Auhtor baca aja deh Minna and Please Review XD..New Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan saling menyahut ditempat itu. Tiga peluru baru saja melumpuhkan seorang pria berambut coklat panjang

"Larilah! Slamatkan dirimu." Ucap gadis berambut indigo mendorong pemuda yang berperawakan sama dengannya. Hanya saja pemuda itu berambut coklat.

"Tapi." Pemuda itu tak bias meninggalkan gadis didepannya. Dengan semua suara tembakan didalam sana, gadis itu tak akan selamat.

"Pergi!" DOR! Sebuah peluru mengenai perut gadis bersurai indingo itu.

"Hi- Dor!" Sebuah peluru mengenai pundak pemuda bernama bermbut coklat itu. Membuat kemeja putih yang digunakannya berwarna merah."

"Larilah Neji. Balaskan dendam kami." Ucap gadis berambut indigo sebelum membentur genangan darah dibawahnya.

"TIDAAAKKK!" pemuda berambut coklat itu berteriak sebelum sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dan bau menyegat yang masuk kepenciumannya. Pemuda itu berontak melepaskan diri dari orang yang menbekapnya. Dan saat dia berhasil orang itu menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tak bias melihat dengan jelas karna kesadarannya yang mulai menitip. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum menutup matanya adalah warna hijau jade yang sangat dingin.

**NARUTO**

**Love Come Secretly**

**Pairing: Boy x Boy**

**Gaara x Hyuuga Neji**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

Hosh hosh hosh

"Mimpi buruk lagi." Bisik pemuda bermbut coklat itu. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Dimana benda berbentuk kotak berada.

"05.00 AM. Aku harus bersiap."

Pemuda itu menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju cermin. Pemuda itu membuka kemejanya dan membiarkan kemeja itu jatuh ketanah. Luka tembak yang masih membekas dibahunya membuatnya mengingat kejadian pahit itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan dipintu kamar membuat Neji menoleh dan segera memungut kemejanya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

CLEK!

KRET

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan menanpilkan sosok pemuda bermbut hitam dan bermata onix dengan dengan raut wajah super cemas.

"Kau baik – baik saja Neji?" Tanya pemuda didepannya rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan karna bangun tergesa – gesa.

"Saya baik – baik saja Sasuke – sama. Anda tidak perlu cemas begitu." Ucap Neji sambil memaksakan senyum dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas jika kau selalu berteriak ketika mimpi buruk Neji."

"Maafkan saya."

"Sebaiknya aku masuk." Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamar Neji yang masih gelap gilita. Tampaknya Neji belum sempat menghidupkan lampu saat berteriak tadi.

"Apa kau sudah bersiap?. Kita akan berangkat jam 7." Ucap sasuke duduk ditempat tidur Neji.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan buku dan semua perlengkapan kemarin." Neji berjalan menuju mejanya. Kembali mengecek perlengkapannya.

"Baiklah. Kau mandilah, atau kau ingin aku memandikanmu." Ucap Sasuke sontak membuat Neji menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ti-tidak usah. Saya bisa mandi sendiri." Neji langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

BRAK!

Neji menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras. Membuat pemuda bermbut hitam itu tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali."

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Neji. Dia juga ingin mandi dan bersiap – siap untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya Neji berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Pagi ini adalah hari kepindahannya kesekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Jadi dia berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan dan bekal yang dia buatkan untuk sasuke setiap hari.

"Kau sedang apa?" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Neji membuat Neji hampir menjatuhkan telur yang digorengnya.

"Anda mengagetkan saya."

"Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja." Neji menaruh telur didepan Sasuke bersama dengan segelas susu hangat.

"Kau ini seperti gadis Neji." Sasuke langsung memakan telur gorengnya sambil memperhatikan Neji yang menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

Neji tampak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya hingga tak menyadari jika Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Dia dan Sasuke telang tinggal berdua selama hampir 6 tahun. Orang tua Sasuke sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama sang kakak bernama Itachi. Sang kakak sedang mengurus perusahaan mereka diluar negeri dan Sasuke tetap tinggal di Konoha untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Neji datang beberapa hari kemudian bersama sang kakak. Dan Neji lupa bagaimana dia bisa sampai dirumah ini.

"Neji berapa tinggimu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menghabiskan susunya lalu berdiri menghampiri Neji yang sedang memasukan jus kedalam tas jinjing bersama dengan kotak bekal Sasuke.

"Em, mungkin 160 cm Sasuke – sama. Kenapa anda bertanya?"

"Kau tetap pendek." Neji yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mematung. Perlahan Neji menghela nafas frustasi. Jika diingat – ingat soal fisiknya yang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke membuat Neji selalu dijahili oleh sang tuan mudanya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Neji menghela nafas langsung mencubit pipi itu gemas.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya dan berjalan menuju halaman dimana mobil berwarna hitam telah terparkir dengan manis bersama seorang pria dengan masker diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke – sama." Ucap pria itu sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sasuke lalu naik kedalam mobil diikuti oleh Neji.

Pria itu menutup pintu mobil dan duduk dikursi pengemudi. Menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mengemudi dengan perlahan menuju Konoha Senior High School.

**-Konoha Senior High School- **

Sasuke dan Neji berjalan memasuki areal sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Neji memasuki sekolah. Dan Neji merasa sangat gugup dengan keadaan sekolahnya. Sekolah khusus laki-laki.

"Ohayo Sasuke." Sapa pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga garis kucing dimasing – masing pipinya.

"Ohayo." Sasuke mebalas sapaan pemuda itu tanpa menatapnya.

"Eh! Siapa dia Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah melihat Neji yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sasuke menatap Neji, memberikan perintah agar dia saja yang menghadapi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Dia itu kerabatku namanya Hyuuga Neji."

"Owh. Tak kusangka Sasuke mempunyai kerabat semanis ini." Ucap pemuda itu sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku ini laki – laki." Ucap Neji sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya aku tahu. Lagi pula jika kau perempuan kau tidak akan masuk kesekolah ini." Ucapan pemuda itu dan entah kenapa langsung menohok dihati Neji.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung merasa bersalah karna melihat raut wajah Neji yang langsung muram.

"Maaf. Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik – baik saja."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Habis, wajahmu manis seperti perempuan." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning dan langsung membuat Neji blushing.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku harus mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ucap Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Neji meninggalkan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Pemuda itu melambai pada Neji sebelum menyeringai.

"Ternyata dia masih hidup. Aku harus memberitahunya."

-XXXXX-

**- Kelas 2 – 2 -**

GREEK!

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok guru berambut hitam dengan rokok dimulutnya.

"Kalian. Ayo cepat duduk." Ucap sang sensei sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Ada murid pindahan yang ingin sensei kenalkan. Silahkan Neji."

Neji langsung masuk kedalam kelas. Rambut coklat panjangnya sedikit berkibar saat Neji berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Neji Hyuuga."

"Neji baru pertama kali datang kedaerah ini. Dan dia adalah kerabat Sasuke Uchiha." Ucapaan sang sensei langsung membuat semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang duduk paling belakang didekat jendela.

"Nah. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan –."

GRAAAK!

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu nampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Neji yang ada didepan kelas.

"Namikaze, hari ini kau terlambat lagi ya." Asuma sensei hanya menghembuskan asap rokonya lalu membuka buku abesen. "Sudah 3x dalam dua minggu ini. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Maafkan saya Asuma – sensei."

"Ya sudah duduklah. Kau juga Neji." Ucap Asuma – sensei sambil mencentang buku sebuah nama dibuku absen.

Gaara berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada disebelah Sasuke. Sedangkan Neji berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada didepan Sasuke. Sebelum duduk Neji melihat Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan ekor matanya.

**_"Namikaze Gaara. Itu nama pemimpin keluarga Namikaze yang sekarang."_**

"Jadi dia Namikaze Gaara." Batin Neji lalu duduk dibangkunya. Neji melirik Gaara dengan ekor matanya sebelum dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

Hijau Jade menatap Violet tajam.

**- TBC -**

**Yow Minna ~ Fic Naruto pertama saja. Hehehehehehehe.**

**Mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan kata – kata bercetak hitam diatas. Author akan menjelaskannya di chapter 2. **

**Tolong Reviewnya Minna XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yow Minna ~ Akhirnya FIC GaaraNeji yang kedua. Hohohoho.**

**Terima kasih pada para reader karna sudah membaca fic ini. Dan juga untuk ****Mi-Kharin****, ****sierrafujoshiakut****, ****amakuchame2****, ****Kurayami Akuma**** , dan Moncell yang telah mereview.**

**Biar tidak membuang – buang waktu, silahkan dibaca minna~ **

**Cekidot!**

**NARUTO**

**Love Come Secretly**

**Pairing: Boy x Boy**

**Gaara x Hyuuga Neji**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

Teng Teng Teng

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, beberapa murid nampak pergi kekanti ataupun memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Sasuke lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Neji yang melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengekori Sasuke keluar kelas. Saat mereka berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka tajam.

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju atap bersama dengan Neji yang kini berada disampingnya. Sasuke membuka pintu atap dan duduk didekat pagar pembatas. Neji duduk disamping Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan bekal Sasuke dan meletakkan minumnya. Sasuke mengambil kotak bekalnya dan mulai melahap isinya.

"Neji, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyuapkan telur gulung kedalam mulutnya.

"Untuk seorang pemimpin klan Namikaze dia agak berbeda Sasuke – sama." Neji tampak berfikir sejenak. "Tatapan matanya dingin. Tapi saat melihatku, matanya nampak terkejut."

"Aku juga berfikit demikian. Pertama kali bertemu dengannyapun aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya." Sasuke menaruh bekal yang sudah kosong kemudian meminum jusnya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan kembali kekelas dan mencoba untuk berteman dengannya." Neji memasukkan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong, serta minuman yang masih tersisa sedikit. Neji kemudian berdiri, tapi gengaman ditangannya membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu menoleh dan mendapati onix Sasuke menatapnya tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Berhati – hatilah Neji." Pinta Sasuke pada Neji.

"Baik Sasuke – sama."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya. Pertama kali Neji dating kekediaman Uchiha adalah 6 tahun yang lalu. Sang kakak yang membawanya tinggal bersama.

**-Flashback 6 tahun lalu kediaman Uchiha –**

Sasuke sedang bermain ditaman rumah saat dilihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan perlahan memasuki areal rumah dan berhenti didepan terasnya.

"Itachi – nii!" teriak Sasuke sambil menghampiri mobil hitam tersebut. Pintu kemudi terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemudan berambut hitam berkuncir.

"Sasuke."pemuda bernama itachi itu membelai rambut sang adik.

"Aniki tumben pulang cepat. Ada apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menolehkan pandangan kekursi penumpang. Dibukanya pintu itu menampilkan sosok yang sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat pemuda seusia sedang tertidur dimobil sang kakak.

"Ah, dia Neji. Mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersama kita disini." Ucap Itachi lalu menggoyangkan bahu Neji agar pemuda itu bangun. Akhirnya dengan perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya, menampilkan iris violetnya yang membuat Sasuke untuk sesaat terpana.

"Kenapa dia tinggal disini?, memang keluarganya dimana?"

"Sasuke…" sang kakak berusaha agar sang adik tidak bertanya lagi sebelum sebuah suara isakan terdengar dari arah pemuda bernama Neji itu.

"Hiks. Mereka telah meninggal. Mereka ditembak. Hiks." Wajah putihnya dibanjiri air mata yang

Itachi mencoba menenangkan Neji yang menangis seperti

Itachi dan Neji berjalan memasuki rumah diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Neji, aku akan menurunkan barang – barangmu. Sementara itu Sasuke akan mengantarmu kekamar."

"Kenapa aku?" Sasuke tidak terima disuruh – suruh begitu oleh sang kakak.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Atau kau ingin menurunkan barang – barang Neji dan membawanya kekamar."

Sasuke memikirkan harus membawa beberapa koper menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Itu sangat melelahkan. Lebih baik sang kakak yang mengerjakannya.

"Hn."

"Bagus." Itachi berjalan kembali menuju mobil, sedangkan Sasuke kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga. Merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya Sasuke lalu berbalik dan melihat Neji yang masih berdiri dan melihat kepintu masuk.

Sasuke kembali turun menghampiri Neji "Ayo. Akan aku tunjukan kamarmu."

"Tapi.."

Sasuke menarik tangan Neji lembut. Kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar kosong disebelah kamar Sasuke. Sasuke memutar pintu dan sebuah kamar dengan nuansa violet mendominasi kamar tersebut. Itachipun dating sambil membawa sebuah koper berwarna coklat dan meletakkan koper tersebut dikaki ranjang.

"Nah ini kamarmu Neji." Ucap Itachi sambil membelai rambut panjang Neji.

"Trima Kasih. Itachi – san."

"Tak perlu sungkan." Itachi kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Membiarkan angin sepoi – sepoi memasuki kamar itu. "Kau mau istirahat lagi?, perjalanan ke Konohan pasti melelahkan."

Tanpa bicara lagi Neji kemudian naik keatas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

Itachi kemudian menyelimuti tubuh itu lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Itachi belutut didepan Sasuke dan menggengam tangan mungilnya.

"Sasuke apa kau bisa berjanji satu hal pada aniki?" Pinta sang kakak

"Apa itu?"

"Neji akan tinggal disini. Dan saat dia berumur 16 tahun, dia akan bersekolah bersamamu."

"Kenapa harus menunggu sampai umur 16 tahun?, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas gelengan oleh Itachi.

"Tidak bisa. Sekarang akan sangat bahaya jika dia kembali kemasyarakat. Untuk saat ini, dia akan aman jika berada dirumah." Itachi menjelaskan dengan sangat seksama pada Sasuke agar sang adik paham.

"Karna saat Neji berumur 16 tahun dia akan melaksanakan tugas yang berbahaya dan aku ingin kau membantunya." Ucap Itachi pada akhirnya sebelum melepaskan tangannya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Neji yang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

**- Flashback End -**

- XXXXX -

Naji lebih dulu kembali kedalam kelas, sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk beristirahat diatap. Pimpinan Namikaze itu sama sekali tidak suka berbaur. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sangat akrab dengan teman – temannya walau beliau hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan "HN" andalannya. Neji melihat Gaara sedang duduk dimejanya dan berbincang – bincang dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi ditemuinya saat diruang loker.

Neji duduk dibangkunya dan memandang keluar jendela. Langit yang berwarna biru sangat tenang jika berbaring dibawahnya.

"Hoi Neji!" panggilan dari arah sampingnya membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan model rambut seperti mangkok tengah tersenyum lima jari padanya.

"I-iya." Neji agak kanget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut bob dan senyum lima jari. Mengalahkan pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Jangan canggung begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Ucap pemuda itu sambil duduk dikursi yang ada didepan meja Neji.

"Namaku Rock Lee. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Lee." Ucap pemuda bernama Lee tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Lee."

"Nah aku ingin mengenalkan teman – temanku padamu." Lee melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang pemuda diluar kelas. Seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing – masing pipinya. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri disamping meja Neji.

"Dia Shikamaru orang terpintar dikelas ini selain Sasuke." Tunjuk Lee pemuda bermbut nanas. "Dan dia Kiba. Pemuda pecinta anjing."

"Apa maksudmu pencinta anjing, Hah!." Kiba mendelik pada Lee.

"Tentu saja pencinta anjing. Kau kira apa namanya jika kau memelihara hampir 10 ekor anjing dirumahmu." Kali ini Lee balas mendelik pada Kiba. Tampak kilat terpercik diantara mata mereka.

"Kalian menyusahkan." Shikamaru hanya menguap dan duduk dimenja yang ada disamping meja Neji.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke telah berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri dibelakang Lee.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Neji?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang membuat Lee menoleh patah – patah pada Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ka – kami hanya ingin mengajak Neji kekaraoke. Kau ikut?" Lee hanya nyengir kuda saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak tertarik Lee." Sasuke berjalan menuju kekursinya dan duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Padahal akan menarik jika kau ikut." Kiba nampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Hei bagaimana dengamu Neji?." Kiba langsung beralih kembali kepada pemuda bermbut panjang itu.

"Kalau Sasuke – sama mengizinkan."

"Eh?, kenapa kau memanggil Sasuke dengan embel – embel "Sama"?" Ucap Lee membuat Neji menutup mulutnya rapat.

DEG

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan patah – patah.

"Hukuman karna kalah main game." Kali ini Sasuke berucap sambil sambil menyamankan duduknya.

"Kalian aneh." Ucap Kiba lalu beralih memandang Gaara.

"Hei Gaara, ayo kita karaoke." Kiba berjalan menuju Gaara dan mengajak pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara memandang Kiba sebelum memandang Neji dan kembali memandang Kiba.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa Kiba."

"Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali." Kiba pasrah karna tak berhasil mengajak Gaara kekaraoke. Sudah lima kali Kiba mengajak Gaara kekaraoke dan ini kelima kalinya dia gagal.

Neji yang melihat Gaara sembat memandangnya kemudian berbisik pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebelum memanggil Kiba dan berbisik pada pemuda itu.

- XXXXX -

Teng Teng Teng

Jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi membuat semua murid duduk dikursinya masing – masing.

Neji berjalan menuju tempat parker. Dan disaat yang sama Gaara dengan jaket hitamnya berjalan menuju tempat parker dimana sebuah motor ninja merah terparkir dengan sempurna.

Neji berjalan menghampiri Gaara saat pemuda itu hendak memakai helem yang ada diatas motornya, menarik lengan jaket pemuda Namikaze itu hingga membuatnya berbalik menatap Neji.

"Hei, bisa bicara sebentar?." Pinta Neji membuat Gaara sedikit melebarkan bola matanya. Neji yang menyadari perubahan wajah pemuda didepannya hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Kenapa dengannya." Batin Neji._

Gaara menaruh helmnya lalu menatap Neji. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap pemuda itu akhirnya.

"Aku baru dikota ini, jadi aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk mengantarku berkeliling." Pinta Neji pada pemuda didepannya.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia ada urusan dengan Shikamaru. Jadi aku tidak bisa merepotkannya." Kali ini Neji berharap ucapannya dapat meluluhkan pemuda itu.

Gaara menghela nafas kemudian memakai helm dan naik kemotornya. "Naiklah."

Neji yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik. Neji bingung harus berpegangan dimana. Pasalnya dia tak pernah berboncengan dengan seorangpun selama 6 tahun terakhir ini. Gaara yang melihat Neji belum berpegangan sama sekali meraih kedua tangannya dan memposisikan memeluk pinggang Gaara.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Ucap Gaara lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju mengiggalkan lapangan sekolah.

**- TBC - **

**Maaf minna, saya belum bias memberitahu maksud perkataan Neji dichapter 1 tersebut. Ahhh~ sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Akan saya usahakan untuk terjawab dichapter 3 selanjutnya.**

**Ditunggu ya minna~ dan Tolong Reviewnya Minna XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla minna~**

**Saya benar – benar minta maaf apabila masih ada typo yang masih juga lolos dari pendeteksi saya (hurufnya bandel nie. XD).**

**Trimakasih atas reviewnya. Saya sangat senang ternyata ada yang suka fic Gaara Neji. Hiks terharu banget. **

**NARUTO**

**Love Come Secretly**

**Pairing: Boy x Boy**

**Gaara x Hyuuga Neji**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer Masasshi Kishimoto**

**- Gaara Pov-**

Aku baru saja hendak meninggalkan areal sekolah. Pulang dengan mengendarai motor Ninja Merah ku yang terparkir dengan nyaman diareal sepeda motor.

Sebuah tarikan dilengan jaketku membuatku berbalik dan menatap sepasang manic lavender yang selama ini sering kuperhatikan diam – diam.

"Hei, bisa bicara sebentar?."

**Kaget. **

Aku sempat melebarkan mata melihat pemuda itu kini tepat dihadapanku. Tapi dengan cepat aku mengambalikan ekpesiku menjadi stonic kembali. Dapat kulihat pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Aku kemudian menaruh helm lalu menatap pemuda didepanku. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapku akhirnya.

"Aku baru dikota ini, jadi aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk mengantarku berkeliling."

"Kenapa tidak dengan Sasuke?"

Aku heran, Sasuke adalah kerabatnya. Kenapa malah aku yang mengantarkannya.

"Dia ada urusan dengan Shikamaru. Jadi aku tidak bisa merepotkannya."

Aku menghela nafas kemudian memakai helm dan naik kemotorku.

"Naiklah."

Pemuda itu langsung naik dan tampak berfikir sejenak. Aku yang melihat pemuda itu belum berpegangan sama sekali meraih kedua tangannya dan memposisikan memeluk pinggangku.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Ucapku lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju meninggalkan lapangan sekolah.

**-End Gaara Pov-**

Sebuah motor Ninja Merah baru saja keluar meninggalakan area sekolah. Ditepi jalan didepan sebuah gedung bertuliskan Ginyuri Senior High School yang merupakan sekolah khusus anak perempuan di Konoha tampak seorang pemuda pirang dan seorang gadis berambut pink menatap kepergian pengendara motor itu.

"Eh?, Gaara membonceng siapa Naruto?" tanya gadis berambut pink sambil memperhatikan orang yang dibonceng Gaara.

"Emm." Naruto sempat berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis didepannya. "Itu Neji Hyuuga, dia murid baru dikelas Gaara."

"Tumben, aku baru tau Gaara cepat akrab dengan seseorang."

"Sekali – kali dia itu harus bergaul Sakura – chan. Lagipula apa kau ingin kencan denganku?" ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Maaf saja yaa. Aku sudah kencan dengan orang lain." ucap Sakura lalu melambai pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam mewah.

"Kita jadi kencan kan Sai – senpai."

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" pemuda bernama Sai itu langsung menggandeng Sakura.

"Ck! Selalu saja. Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi dan mengomel tentang kejadian barusan. Naruto asik mengomel sendiri sampai tidak mengetahui kalau ada orang lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe."

"Te – Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto kaget dengan keberadaan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin berjalan kehalte bis. Kau menghalangi jalanku. Minggir!" Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan Neji, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengikuti sang Uchiha.

"Aku ada rapat untuk vestival 3 hari lagi. Jadi aku memintanya untuk pulang duluan."

"Owh. Apa tidak apa – apa jika kau membiarkan mereka berdua Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Asalkan mereka bisa dekat, itu tidak masalah." Sasuke kemudian duduk dihalte ditemani oleh Naruto yang kini mengeluarkan ponselnya. Naruto mencari nama Shikamaru dikontak ponselnya dan memencet tombol Dial.

"Halo Shika?. Bisa kau jemput aku dihalte bis?" ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengetik sms entah pada siapa.

"Aku bersama dengan Sasuke disini."

"Tidak. Kau hanya perlu menjemputku karna Sasuke akan pulang dengan bis."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu." Naruto memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celananya. Sedangkan Sasuke bersiap berdiri untuk menaiki bis dan pulang kerumahnya sebelum sebuah tarikan ditangannya mengehentikan pemuda itu.

"Pastikan Neji mengetahui sendiri siapa Gaara sebenarnya." ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan membiarkannya naik dan bis itupun melaju meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali duduk menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru.

- XXXXX -

Neji mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda Namikaze itu. Dapat dirasakannya Gaara menaikan kecepatannya dan menyalip sebuah mobil berwarna hitam didepannya. Gaara menuju keareal rumah makan dipinggir jalan dan segerah memacu motornya menuju tempat parker diluar rumah makan.

"Kita sampai." ucap Gaara sambil memarkirkan motornya dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Kau, terlalu cepat."

"Kau itu yang sama sekali tidak pernah naik motor. Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke?"

"Emm. Kami belajar bersama." Jeda sejenak. "Setiap hari."

"Haaahhh~" Gaara mendesah mendengar jawaban dari Neji.

"Ayo kita masuk." Gaara menarik tangan Neji, membawa pemuda itu memasuki restoran bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen. Gaara berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak disudut ruangan diikuti oleh Neji. Terdapat meja berbentuk persegi dengan 6 tempat duduk ditiap sisinya. Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Neji, megambil menu dan membacanya sesaat.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Gaara pada Neji yang membolak – balikkan daftar menu.

"Emm. Aku tak pernah makan masakan disini. Jadi bagaimana jika kau pesankan aku makanan yang menurutmu enak."

"Kita bisa ketempat lain jika kau tak suka." ucapan Gaara lebih seperti perintah.

"_Apa – apaan dia. Dia yang seenaknya mengajakku kemari, tapi kenapa malah dia yang mengajak ketempat lain?" batin Neji lalu menutup buku menunya._

"Aku pesan ramen pedas saja."

Gaara menuliskan pesananya sebelum memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyerahkan pesanannya. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka Neji melihat keluar jendela. Melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang serta orang – orangnya juga. Entah kenapa, Neji rindu dengan perasaan ini.

"Kau disini rupanya." ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Neji. Sontak pemuda bermbut panjang itu menolehkan kepala dan melihat Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto serta Lee yang kini duduk disekitar meja tersebut.

"Tak kusangka kau suka ketempat ini Gaara." ucap Shikamaru sambil duduk disebalah Neji.

"Dia memintaku untu mengantarnya. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya." Gaara hanya menyahut tanpa menatap Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut merah itu lebih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke kalau kau membawa pergi pacarnya Gaara." kali ini Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kiba dan dihadiahi delikan tajam dari pemuda Namikaze itu membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Aku bukan pacarnya. Aku hanya orang yang tinggal dirumahnya." Neji mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Lagi pula kami kan kerabat. Wajar jika tinggal berdua kan." ucap Neji. Jeda sejanak Gaara memasukkan ponselnya dan memandang keempat temannya.

"Aku kebelakang sebentar." Gaara beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan keempat temannya bersama Neji.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ada disini?" Neji kembali bertanya.

"Kami akan latihan basket dirumah Gaara. Disana ada lapangan basket dan kami sering berlatih disana. Rencananya kami ingin makan dulu baru kesana. Tapi tak kusangka kalian ada disini."

"Sebagai seorang Namikaze, Gaara memiliki fasilitas dirumahnya yang melebihi kami." ucap Kiba.

"Fasilitas seperti apa?" Neji mulai tertarik dengan fasilitas yang dimiliki keluarga Namikaze.

"Yaaa, lapangan basket, tenis, ada tempat latihan judo, karate, kendo, dan juga kolam renang. Aku saja hanya punya kolam renang dirumahku." ucap Lee sambil berfikir fasilitas apa lagi yang ada dikediaman Namikaze.

Naruto lalu menuliskan pesanannya dan membawa pesanan teman – temannya menyerahkannya pada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berpakaian koki.

Neji menatap Gaara yang kembali dari belakang dan kini duduk didepannya. Pemuda itu kembali membuka ponselnya lalu berdecak dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

"_Dia memiliki fasilitas yang lebih dirumahnya. Rasanya itu wajar untuk anak seumuran dia. Tapi jika sebanyak itu, apa tidak berlebihan." Batin Neji sambil memandang pemuda didepannya. _

Menunggu agak lama, akhirnya ramen pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Gaara memandang pemuda disampingnya. Neji tampak bingung untuk memakan makanan yang kini ada didepannya. Neji melirik Naruto dan Lee yang langsung menyeruput ramen mereka dengan cepat. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih meniup – niup mie panas itu sebelum memakannya.

Neji akhirnya berhasil menyuap ramennya. Memakan seperempat isi mangkuk sebelum meletakkan kembali ramennya.

"Kau kenapa Neji?" Naruto menatap Neji yang tidak menghabiskan ramennya.

"Aku kurang terbiasa dengan ramennya."

Gaara yang melihat itu menaruh sumpitnya dan mengambil tissue yang ada didepannya. Gaara mengusap kuah ramen yang ada dibibir Neji. Neji agak kaget dengan perlakukan Gaara barusan, tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." ucapan Neji membuat semburat diwajah Gaara.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karna telah mengantarku hari ini." ucap Neji sambil menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Kami bias mengantarmu. Kau tak usah pulang naik taksi." Kiba menawarkan untuk mengantar Neji.

"Ah! Kalian harus latihan. Aku tak ingin mengganggu." Neji menolak dengan sopan.

Naji membuka pintu taksi. "Sampai jumpa lagi Gaara." ucap pemuda berambut panjang itu sebelum masuk dan menutup pintu taksi.

- XXXXX -

**-Kediaman Uchiha pukul - **

Jam 06.50 PM. Ini berarti sudah lewat 5 jam setelah pulang dari sekolah dan Neji belum muncul dikediaman Uchiha. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Neji membuka sepatunya.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Sasuke saat Neji memasuki ruang tamu.

"Maaf Sasuke – sama. Saya hanya memdapatkan sedikit keterangan soal Namikaze Gaara."

"Yah. Kita memang tidak bisa mengharapkan apa – apa dengan waktu sesingkat itu."

"Besok saya akan mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu terburu – buru." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji dan mengelus puncak kepala pemuda itu. "Istirahatlah. Kau tidak perlu cepat – cepat untuk melakukan pendekatan dengannya."

"Baik. Sasuke – sama." Ucap Neji sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan Neji menutup pintu kamarnya Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Gaara dari sederet nama yang ada diponselnya. Menekan tombol hijau, dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum suara diseberang terdengar.

"_Ada apa?" ucap Gaara to the point._

"Kau masih belum mengatakan apa – apa padanya?"

"_Aku masih menuggu waktu yang tepat. Lagipula, kenapa tidak kau saja?"_

"Apa kau gila. Dia itu kan punyamu. Kenapa jadi aku yang repot disini?" kali ini Sasuke menaikkan suaranya.

"_Tidak perlu teriak –teriak. Akan aku katakan secepatnya. Tapi kita harus berhati – hati agar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaannya."_

"Cepat, atau lambat. Mereka akan tahu. Kau tidak bisa terus merahasikan keberadaannya. Kau kira apa yang telah kakakku lakukan selama 6 tahun ini untuk menutupi keberadaanya?"

"_Aku tau. Dan aku berterima kasih kepada Itachi – san karna sudah menolongku."_

"Yaa. Kau harus membalas jasanya Gaara."

"_Yaaa."_

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan merebahkan diri diranjang yang empuk. Mungkin tidur akan membuat pikirannya tenang dan masalah tentang Neji akan teratasi.

**TBC**

**Gomen~, author agak lama update yang chapter 3.**

**Lagi mengerjakan 2 artikel dan rancangan proposal nie. Mungkin bakal update 3 bulan lagi setelah menyelesaikan KKN. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO**

**Love Come Secretly**

**Pairing: Boy x Boy**

**Gaara x Hyuuga Neji**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer Masasshi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, alur berantakan, belum ada adegan kissu (jadi reader harus bersabar yaa ^^)**

– **Kediaman Namikaze –**

Gaara baru saja menutup ponselnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian berjalan menuju Lee, mengambil bola yang dipegang pemuda itu mendribelnya kearah ring.

"Hari ini moodmu sedang jelek Gaara." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan pass pada Shikamaru.

"Jika kau sudah tau, tak perlu bertanya lagi Naruto." Gaara kali ini memilih mendudukan diri ditengah lapangan.

"Siapa tadi yang menelpon?" Kiba mendekati Gaara dan memberikan botol mineral padanya.

"Sasuke. Bukan masalah penting." ucap Gaara membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Shikamaru. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian menghampiri Gaara dan duduk didepannya.

"Jadi sudah waktunya yaa." Naruto memberikan isyarat pada Lee dan Kiba untuk kembali kedalam rumah sementara dirinya dan Shikamaru akan berbicara dengan Gaara.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Gaara dengan tampang serius.

"Mengatakan pada Neji semua kebenaran ini bukanlah ide yang bagus." Gaara mendesah, mengacak surai merahnya berharap agar kepalanya sedikit membaik.

"Tapi hanya itu satu – satunya cara Gaara. Atau kau ingin Neji bernasib sama dengan keluarganya?" Kali ini Naruto

Gaara diam. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 6 tahun lalu saat Clan Hyuuga dibantai oleh Akatsuki.

"_Semuanya mati dan tak ada yang selamat. Kalau saja dulu dia tidak menolong Neji disaat – saat terakhir, mungkin saja sekarang.."_

Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian beranjak memasuki rumah. Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah dan mengikuti pemuda Namikaze itu. Pikiran Gaara terlalu kacau saat ini apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut Neji. Gaara berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Didalam kulkas ada berbagai macam makanan. Gaara melihat sebuah kaleng berwarna hijau dan memutuskan untuk mengambil dan meneguk isinya. Baru saja membuka kaleng dan meneguk isinya sebuah tangan segera merebut kaleng tersebut dari tangan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap gadis berambut kuning dan bercepol empat. Gadis itu nampak kesal memandang Gaara yang ingin meminum isi kaleng yang ternyata adalah Bir.

"Aku hanya ingin minum." Gaara mencoba merebut kaleng bir dari tangan gadis itu.

"Kau bisa minum jus jika kau ingin minum."

"CK!" Gaara berdecak kemudian berjalan melewati gadis itu menuju ruang tamu tempat teman – temannya berada. Lee nampak menonton acara TV ditemani oleh Kiba. Naruto baru saja duduk disebelah Kiba. Dan Gaara tak melihat Shikamaru dimanapun. Gaara memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela yang langsung menghadap dengan taman didepan rumahnya. Sementara Gadis itu menaruh kaleng bir di atas meja dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" suara gadis itu menyadarkan Gaara yang sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit masalah." ucap Gaara tanpa memandang gadis itu.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

"Tidak. Hanya..."

"Kakak tebak. Pasti Neji."

Gaara langsung berbalik dan memandang gadis itu. "Darimana kakak tau?"

Sang kakak melirik kearah Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari kepada Gaara, lalu kembali menatap kakaknya.

"Sasuke menyuruhku untuk segera memberitahukan semuanya pada Neji." Gaara memandang pantulan dirinya dikaca jendela."Tapi masalahnya, aku tak ingin membuatnya terguncang."

- XXXXX -

**-Konoha Senior High School- **

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas dimana teman – temannya telah berkumpul.

"Yo Neji." Lee berjalan menghampiri Neji dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee!" teriak Kiba dan sebuah sepatu sukses mencium kepala bob itu.

"Auch! Aku kan hanya menyapanya." Lee lalu mengelus kepalanya yang terkena sepatu entah milik siapa.

"Tapi tidak dengan pelukan juga donk!"

"Maaf. Habis dia cantik sich!" ucap Lee dengan polosnya.

"EH!"

Tiba – tiba saja muncul aura hitam dari Gaara yang membuat Lee mundur teratur.

"Hoi semua ayo duduk!" Shikamaru berteriak dan membuat semua orang kembali ketempat duduk termasuk Lee yang langsung berlaru menuju bangkunya yang ada didepan.

"Dua hari lagi akan ada festival. Dan kelas kita akan mementaskan Romeo dan Juliette."

Semua anak saling berbisik

"Kenapa harus drama sih Shikamaru?."

"Apa boleh buat. Selain stand dan permainan yang tertinggal hanya drama saja."

"_Romeo dan Juliette?." Batin Neji._

"Siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri?" kali ini Shikamaru

Semua anak saling berbisik.

"Aku saja!" Teriak Lee yang paling depan.

"Baiklah, Lee kau akan jadi pohon."

"Eh! Kenapa aku jadi pohon." ujar Lee tidak terima.

"Kalau kau jadi pangeran semua orang akan kabur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunjuknya. Sasuke kau menjadi Romeo." Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ini ketua Panitia Shikamaru."

"Haahh~. Kalau begitu Gaara." ucapnya kemudian.

Gaara hanya menatap Shikamaru kemudian memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Aku anggap itu iya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menuliskan nama Gaara dipapan tulis.

"Untuk Juliette aku akan memilih…"

Gaara bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lengan Neji untuk berdiri.

"Eh?. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji terkejut karna Gaara tiba – tiba saja menariknya. "Shikamaru, aku ingin dia yang menjadi Juliettenya."

"Kenapa harus aku?, aku tidak mau." ucap Neji mencoba menolak peran tersebut.

"Ayolah Neji, dikelas cuma kau saja yang berwajah cantik."

- XXXXX -

Sasuke sedang bersama Neji diatap sekolah. Neji tampak panik saat mengathui dirinya yang akan bermain peran dengan Gaara.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke?" Neji bertanya pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan "Apa maksudmu bagaimana?" oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Bukannya malah bagus. Dengan begini kau bisa dekat dengannya."

"Tapi, kenapa juga aku harus menjadi Juliette?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

Neji hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Pintu atap terbuka menampilkan sosok Gaara yang sedang membawa beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal ditangannya.

"Neji." untuk pertama kalinya Gaara memanggil pemuda itu. Membuat Neji sempat gugup memandang pemuda yang kini ada didepannya.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Neji menyahut.

"Shikamaru menyuruh kita untuk segera berlatih." ucap Gaara sambil memberikan buku yang dibawanya yang ternyata adalah draf naskah.

Sasuke duduk diikuti oleh Neji dan Gaara.

"Baiklah. Coba kalian baca dialognya kemudian kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti boleh ditanyakan." Ucap Sasuke lalu membuka – buka lembar naskah tersebut.

Neji melihat draf naskah yang diberikan Gaara. Neji membaca isi naskah dan seketika saja wajahnya memerah saat membaca adegan Juliette mencium Romeo. Neji membanting naskah kemudian berlari meninggalkan atap.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju naskah yang dilemparkan Neji tadi.

"Kenapa ada adegan seperti ini?" tunjuk Gaara pada tulisan yang ternyata sudah dilingkari dengan pulpen merah.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku." Sasuke kembali membaca naskahnya.

Neji bersembunyi dibalik pintu atap. Wajahnya agak memerah jika memikirkan kembali adegan tadi.

**DEG DEG**

"_Kenapa jantungku berdebar begini?"_

- XXXXX -

**- Di Ruang Latihan -**

"Juliette. Kalau tanganku yang hina ini mengotori dirimu. Biarkanlah aku menanggung dosa yang indah ini." Ucap Gaara sambil mengecup tangan Neji.

Neji seketika saja menarik tangannya membuat Gaara menatapnya.

"Jangan mengacaukan naskah Neji."

"A-Aku tahu. Aku tidak bermaksud - "

"Ini hanya pura – pura. Jangan dianggap serius."

Neji menarik nafas perlahan kemudian kembali melanjutkan dialognya.

"Kalau begitu, tangan ini akan merasa sangat sedih. Andai saja kita bisa menyatukan hati kita dengan kecupan suci. Tapi - "

Gaara menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Neji dengan perlahan. Neji yang sejak tadi berlatih sebenarnya tidak terbisaa dengan adegan yang diperankannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terpaksa bersabar demi kelancara pementasan. Neji menatap Gaara yang lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya.

_"Wajahnya terlalu dekat." Batin Neji._

**DEG**

"Eh, Kau sudah kembali Sasuke." Ucap Lee saat melihat Sasuke yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Neji langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gaara dan kembali membaca naskah yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?." Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Neji baru saja menjauhkan diri dari Gaara.

"Lumayan. Tapi Neji masih susah dibagian "itu"."

"Oh!"

Merekapun berlatih hingga sore menjelang.

- XXXXX -

Hari H pun tiba. Gaara sedang mencoba baju yang baru saja di berikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana?." Tanya Shikamaru saat Gaara memakai kostumnya.

"Lumayan. Ukurannya pas." ucap Gaara sambil mengancingkan lengan bajunya.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Sakura."

"Aku akan berterimakasih sekarang." Gaara berjalan keluar kelas hendak menemui Sakura. Tapi ternyata -

"GAARA SAMA!" teriak segerombolan gadis saat melihat Gaara yang sedang berjalan dikoridor.

Pemuda berambut merah menoleh dan melihat segerombolan gadis berlari kearahnya membuatnya langsung berlari menghindari mereka. Gaara berlari memasuki ruang latihan, membuka pintunya paksa dan menutupnya kembali dengan keras.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Gaara?, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seseorang dengan menggunakan dress.

"_Sial! Ada wanita ternyata."_ _Batin Gaara lalu berderi dan menundukkan kepalanya._

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika ada seorang kau sedang ganti baju."

"Kenapa?, kan wajar jika aku ganti baju disini. Lagipula aku ini laki – laki."

"HAH?!" Gaara langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok didepannya. Rambut panjang, kulit putih, dan manic violeh.

"Ahh~ Ternyata kau Neji."

"Kau kira aku siapa?"

"Aku kira kau anak sekolah sebelah yang sedang menumpang berganti baju." Gaara mengusap peluh yang bercucuran. "Dan para gadis itu mengejarku terus." ucap Gaara lalu berjalan mendekati Neji yang telah memakai pakaian Juliette. Dress semata kaki berwarna merah dan campuran pink dibagian renda. Rambut coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bando motif bunga yang juga berwarna pink. Neji sedang menyentuh bagian punggungnya. Nampak kewalahan dengan bagian punggungnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak sampai." Ucap Neji mencoba meraih resleting pakainya.

"Sini kubantu." Gaara lalu berjalan menuju belakang

Mata hijau jadenya terhenti pada bekas luka dipundak Neji. Tampak seperti luka gores yang hanya terlihat sedikit. Gaara ingin menyibak menyentuh luka tersebut, tapi sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Kalian disini rupanya." Ucap Lee lalu menghampiri Gaara dan Neji. "Ayo cepat. Kalian harus berlatih sebelum tampil."

Mereka berjalan menuju belakang panggung dimana Sasuke dan Shikamaru telah menunggu mereka.

"Kau sebaiknya bersiap Neji."

"Ya." Neji berjalan menuju ruang tunggu diikuti oleh Lee. Didalam ruang tunggu tak ada seorangpun, karna semua orang telah bersiap – siap diluar.

"Aku akan memanggil Sakura untuk meriasmu. Kau tunggu disini yaa."

Lee berjalan keluar dari ruang pemain mencari Sasuke. Dan tampak seorang sedang mengawasi kepergian Lee. Setelah merasa aman dia berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

**CLEK!**

Pintu ruang pemain terbuka. Neji yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning berkuncir mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau?, dimana Sakura?"

"Dia tidak akan kemari Neji – kun. Dan pertunjukan ini harus berhenti." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

**BRUAK!**

"AKH!" Neji terjatuh. Kepalanya sakit dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. Tapi, "DIA" ingin kau mati perlajan – lahan." Ucapnya kemudain berjalan keluar meninggalkan Neji yang terkapar.

"Gaara. Tolong aku."

**TBC**

**Akhirnya~ UPDATE!**

**Gomen kalo author updatenya lama yaa.. Karna masih sibuk dan author lagi kalang kabut sekarang.. heee, untuk chapter selanjutnya Neji akan tinggal sama Gaara gara - gara insiden Neji ditabok ama orang gak jelas. HOHOHO..XD**


End file.
